


So Important

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: T'Pol Thinks about Trip





	So Important

As a young woman, T’Pol had never been quick to have sex with anyone. She had been a typical Vulcan, waiting for a mate that would have her. She lost the opportunity to have any mate when she joined Starfleet and broke off her bond with Koss. She lost the opportunity to have a mate she would be satisfied with when Elizabeth died. That wasn’t her fault, of course, but it made Trip adverse to her, made him uncomfortable in her presence and made him afraid to get close to her.

She supposed she contributed to that as well, telling him he was an experience, never giving the man an honest representation of her feelings. 

She had been in love with Trip, she had been in love with him for years, almost the minute she met the man to the minute he died. She probably remained in love him, but to love a dead man would be too illogical for T’Pol to admit herself to being. 

T’Pol sat in Trip’s parent’s living room, she had walked up to their house, knocking on their door and introducing herself. Sitting in his childhood home, with his parents, logic didn’t seem so important.


End file.
